Body vs Brain
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Annabeth is reflecting on and living through the emotions that accompany a relationship—especially if that relationship is with the one, the only, most annoying boy in the world, Percy Jackson. Companion to "Interrupted." RATED M!


**A/N: Annabeth is reflecting on and living through the emotions that accompany a new relationship—especially if that relationship is with the one, the only, most annoying boy in the world, Percy Jackson. **

**This is fluff and relationship stuff. Picture them in college, btw. I think it's a companion piece to my other fic "Interrupted," though there are slight differences. Just going a little deeper into the thoughts, though. **

**Please R&R!**

He kissed me. His lips crashed against mine in a deliriously wonderful way, molding to me, making me feel like I was drowning in a haze. My fingers twisted in his hair as he held me against him. We took a breath quickly before twisting to get closer to each other. I'd never get tired of this: kissing Percy Jackson. As much as it embarrassed me to admit it, kissing him was one of those things I stayed up late thinking about.

And kissing wasn't as far as we'd gotten, but we hadn't done a lot beyond that. Not that I'm complaining, of course. It's just that apparently my body is farther ahead in the relationship than my brain is, and then my body thinks all these thoughts to my head about what it wants and…it's confusing, you know?

His hands at the small of my back inched under my T-shirt, drawing smooth circles on the skin right above the waist band of my jeans. But they go any higher or any lower. They stayed content where they were.

That's one of the frustrating things about Percy. He doesn't focus on clues—the subtle or not-so-subtle hints—I try to give him. He'll do what he thinks is right.

I arched my back just slightly. He tightened his grip on me.

My body sent a tingle through my spine and right up to my brain that started going haywire. I wanted… I wanted… What did I want?

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, my back was flat against a wall of his apartment and a knee was slipping between my legs. My body rejoiced momentarily. The sensation wasn't new, and not one that I particularly disliked. I—not my body—was still confused. My body knew exactly what was happening and knew that it liked where it was going.

Okay, so we were older now and living away from home while we attended NYU and we'd talked about it when we first began our relationship, but it was still threatening. It was serious. Especially for girls. _Not_ that I was thinking about sleeping with him anyway.

His chest pushed cautiously against mine, fully trapping me. I broke the kiss and looked up into his amazingly sea green eyes. Dilated, his pupils were taking up most of his eyes, leaving a thin ring of the color I loved to surround them. I gulped.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his voice husky and deep.

That hit me. Down there. That voice. That _voice_!

"Not at all," I rasped, pulling him down to kiss me again.

When he was done with the exploration of my mouth—leaving me with muscles like jelly and a thought process that basically consisted of "yes"—he kissed down my neck. I nearly collapsed. Thank the gods he caught me, laughing, and pressed me even tighter against the wall as he continued to torture me with his mouth.

The contrast of the cool wall and his hot—both figuratively and literally—body was driving me insane.

"Gods, Percy…"

"Yeah?"

My mouth just opened and closed in desperation. I needed to speak. I needed to tell him what was going on inside of me right now and how much I wanted him to be a part of it.

"Annabeth?"

I bit my lip.

He smirked. "Say it," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. "Say it."

I moaned involuntarily. "I want you, Percy."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Yes, right now."

Hurriedly, his hands began moving everywhere—to my hips to pull off my shirt, to my jeans to yank them off, to my hair to pull out the band. So many different touches. I was melting into his arms, and when my brain reappeared, I was dressed in simply my undergarments, staring at a fully dressed Percy.

"Oh, no you don't," I hissed, mustering strength I didn't have to tug his shirt over his head. His chest was muscular and slick and as he pressed against me, I knew I was lost. To Hades with my brain. This time—_this time_—I would get what I wanted. And I wanted him.

And that's when Percy's roommate walked in.

He smirked for a moment before casually turning around to look the other way. I heard quiet chuckling from him as Percy hurried to grab my clothes and throw them on me.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nico di Angelo said.

**A/N: Please review :)**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
